fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sharptooth's Heart (series)
A Sharptooth's Heart is a fanfiction series about Littlefoot becomings friends with a Sharptooth called Rex. In the first one, A Sharptooth's Heart, Littlefoot and Rex leave the Great Valley after Rex is accused of killing another dinosaur. In the second Littlefoot has returned to the Great Valley and Rex is still living in the Mysterious Beyond with Yu and the Velociraptor pack, the Toviel. List of stories Official Canon-Stories *''A Sharptooth's Heart'' (2003) *''A Sharptooth's Heart II'' (2005) Remake *''A Sharptooth's Heart (remake)'' (2006) Alternate Universe *Land Before Time: Battle Network (2005) Spin-Offs and Prequels *Raptor: From Cradle To Grave - Written by EbonyPatriot, this fanficton is considered to take place before and during A Sharptooth's Heart. This fanfiction tells the story of Zill and Bull's lives, from their birth to their end. *Time Gate X - Written by Cyberlizard. Alternate universe which is supposed to take place after A Sharptooth's Heart II. *Out of the Shadows - Written by DarkHououmon, this fanfiction contains numerous references and characters from A Sharptooth's Heart and A Sharptooth's Heart II. Takes place years after A Sharptooth's Heart II when the characters are close to adulthood. *Last Thoughts - Written by Sora W.T.K, What went through Rex's mind during his final goodbyes to Littlefoot? Rex's POV of the last chapter in DarkHououmon's story, Out of the Shadows. *Desolation - Written by DarkHououmon, Dark alternate version of A Sharptooth's Heart. A war has destroyed the Great Valley and Rex, hardened by war and his dark past, must return to confirm rumours of Darkarians still living inside the Great Valley. *Out of the Shadows 2 - Written by DarkHououmon, Life has continued normally in the Great Valley, but with the sudden reappearance of Rex, Littlefoot soon discovers an evil long thought defeated has returned, and the target is his son Brook. *Silent Valley - Written by yoshi396, plot unknown, features Rex from A Sharptooth's Heart. Trivia *Rex closely resembles Kingdom Hearts' Sora in terms of personalities. *Yu, one of Rex's best friends, closely resembles the author himself in terms of personalities. *Rex was first going to be a Velociraptor, then a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Zill was killed first. But when the story was in planning stages it was Bull who was going to die first. *The course of the story was changed three times, the first two choices were to end without any plans of a sequel. *The Arich pack's behaviors and mystery are a bit similar to Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts II videogame. *The bond and companionship between Rex, Chomper and Yu portrayed in A Sharptooth's Heart could be a parody of the Kingdom Hearts trio, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Disclaimer A Sharptooth's Heart and its spinoffs and series are non-profit fanfictions. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. The Land Before Time characters who have shown up in the stories are copyright to Universal Pictures. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External links *A Sharptooth's Heart in Fanfiction.Net *A Sharptooth's Heart II in Fanfiction.Net *Land Before Time: Battle Network in Fanfiction.Net *Last Thoughts in Fanfiction.Net *Desolation in Fanfiction.Net *Out of the Shadows in Fanfiction.Net *Out of the Shadows 2 in Fanfiction.Net *Sora W.T.K.'s bio in Fanfiction.Net Timeline Category:Fan Fiction